


Sidetracked

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [92]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Ori comes across some of his old notebooks...





	Sidetracked

He was supposed to be packing. They had just bought their first house together and Ori was supposed to be packing up their belongings, given that he was on holiday from teaching whilst Dwalin was still finishing up his last few shifts. They had been making progress but, well, Ori’s job for today had been the box-room study that they were technically supposed to share but that, in reality, had been completely taken over by Ori.

He didn’t know why anybody was surprised. After all, Ori was a university professor and, as such, books were his life. The study was completely overtaken now and Dwalin’s own paperwork had been relegated to the kitchen table, given that the one in their sitting room was covered in Ori’s paperwork, and the pile of fiction books to read on Ori’s bedside table could no longer be titled a pile; the term mountain was more apt. indeed, for Ori, the most exciting thing about their new home was the fact that his study-to-be was twice the size of his current one. Then again, that could be a bad thing; Ori never could resist temptation when it came to bookshops and more space just meant more room for new books.

Ori had been making progress, he really had. Okay, so maybe he had lingered in bed for a while after Dwalin had kissed him awake and brought him a cup of tea but, well, when you considered that he had had 8am seminars three mornings a week, he felt like it was his prerogative. He’d maybe filled two or three boxes full of books when he’d stumbled across the items that he now held in his hand; his old diaries. Unable to resist, Ori had got side-tracked and, after making himself a cup of tea, had started to read.

Really, the stuff was cringe-worthy. Rather mortifyingly so, actually. Obviously, Ori had only been a teenager when he had started writing these but even so. Then again, most of them seemed to be mooning over Dwalin which wasn’t entirely surprising given that Ori had been lusting after him since he had hit his teens and Dwalin had been in a friends (or rather enemies) with benefits relationship with Ori’s brother Nori. There were pages and pages of Ori raving on about how wonderful Dwalin was, how he looked with his mohawk and all of the piercings, complete with sketches. Ori couldn’t help but lament for his teenage self and hoped that he had got cooler with age but, in all truthfulness, he wasn’t sure that he had. Ori started as he felt the tickle of Dwalin’s beard against his throat seconds before a bristly kiss was pressed to his cheek.

“I thought you were supposed to be packing, love? Not reading whatever you found.”

Ori chuckled, letting himself get scooped up and dropped into Dwalin’s lap as his lover stole his seat. “I found my diaries from when I was a teenager mooning over you and got a little side-tracked.”

“You were mooning over me?”

Ori sent an incredulous glance over his shoulder at Dwalin’s question. “You didn’t realise? How ever not? I was hardly subtle!”

“You may not have been subtle, but I was oblivious. Mostly because I was beating myself up about sleeping with Nori but lusting after you when you were nothing more than a teenager. I didn’t get my head out of my arse until Bofur finally got off his and asked Nori out.”

Ori couldn’t help but chuckle. Dwalin’s words were nothing but the truth; so many of their friends and family had commented on how they’d been waiting forever for the two of them to get their acts together and get together. His chuckle turned into full-blown giggles as Dwalin nuzzled at his neck.

“So, how many dirty teenage fantasies are there in those diaries of yours?”

Ori flushed bright red and squirmed slightly, even as he replied. “A few.” He couldn’t help but squeak as all of a sudden Dwalin was moving towards their bedroom. “Dwalin, what? I thought we were supposed to be packing…

“Packing can wait. This is more important.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/299266.html)


End file.
